Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the control of flame and hot temperatures. At low level maybe moving a candle back and forth, if better maybe putting out the flame with your mind or making it relight. Pyrokinesis is one of the more practiced skils like telekinesis. It could be useful too, for warming people up or setting stuff aflame. Some techniques are below. PYROKINESIS TECHNIQUES Dancing Flame The Dancing Flame technique will allow us to put out and/or relight a fire with nothing more than the wave of his hand.First,we light a match.Realize the kinesis concept--that all is one. Okay,now we make a tunnel between your mind and the flame.Remember,we are the fire.Now will the fire to go down.Concentrate hard.Eventually,with enough will power and concentration,the fire will burn out.Now we have done the easy part.The hard part is getting the ember to relight.Now will the barely visible flame (that's out)to grow.Make the flame rise,and get hotter and hotter.After a while,with enough will power and concentration,the dead match will glow red.We have mastered only a match size flame,though.Our new goal should be to master larger flames.Good Luck! Penny Heat Place a penny in your palm. Concentrate on a flame starting on the penny, try and hold your concentration for as long as you can. The longer we hold it the stronger the effect will be. Good luck making it heat up. -Pyrokinesis- Pyrokinesis is the psionic ability to not only control fire but to create it and affect temperatures. -Psi Ball- This is not a Pyrokinesis technique but you must be able to perform it very well to be able to do Pyrokinesis To make a psi ball use friction from rubbing your hands together after you are good enough stop using it and just go to the next step Next have your hands in a claw shape and start putting your hands together in a ball shape not quite touching then taking them apart and keep doing that After that you have to program it to program it you have to think of words, smells, sounds, images, and everything that goes with a certain thing (ex. fire, light, etc.) this tells the psi ball what to do Lastly you have to shell it. This is where you make a shell of energy around it. -Fire Fuse- Converting your energy into thermal energy is very simple, just think of this energy being converted into heat. -Heating Up- You can do this with a thermometer or judge the increase in heat by yourself Think of the particles in the air speeding up, moving faster, releasing more and more energy After this you think of a thermometer going higher and higher until it shatters. Then, think of an oven heating up this space. After that, think of a small ember catching the space into a small fire. Then, think of that small fire getting bigger and bigger and bigger until it is a huge bonfire in your head. Use any of these to do this. It works better when you do all of them. In a small enough place after enough practice it will burst into flames. -Dancing Flame- Have a lit candle or other fire, focus on it and try to create a tunnel between you and the flame (or you can focus on the candle moving without making the tunnel) then focus on the candle and send programmed energy (sort of like the psi ball. just program the energy instead of making ball and then programming) telling it to move in the direction you want it to move in. You can also use this technique to put out candles or other fires, just make the tunnel (once again that is a choice), and program it to decrease the heat or cover it up so no oxygen can get to it. -Dancing Flame (other technique)- Just concentrate on moving it in a certain direction, make it move in one direction, then the other, make it spin, make it move off of the candle and spin it in a wheel of fire, make it spin the other direction, make it bigger, then smaller, then put it out by envisioning it going out. Then try to relight it. It may not relight at first, but after a few weeks, it should start to work. Theoretically, you could also superheat the fire, or make it spin in a flaming ring. -Fire Shield- To make a Fire Shield you concentrate on getting as much energy into your body as you can (ki breathing) after this you must convert all of the energy in their to fire energy. Think of your body burning. Now project all of that energy into the space in front of you as a wall. Make it so that the energy moves to defend the place a blow is aimed at. -Fire Ball- Convert your energy into heat and then make a psi ball. It should be hot. -Internal Temperature- First you must think of yourself and the air around you burning intensely. Then think of the air around you exploding into you making yourself hotter. Push Energy- Here is a way that you can put out flames. You make a lot of energy in your hands, and then thrust it at the flame. -Fireball- Make a Psi-ball (program it to be warm, make more energy, increase in heat a lot and finally program it with flame) then start focusing on your hands as though you were going to create fire in them. You mix the psi with the fire energy (do not just let them bend around each other you must actually make it one energy). Keep focusing on it until it actually catches fire. Create Fire- Get in a comfortable position with nothing on my mind no noise nothing to distract you then cup your hands with one over the other having a bubble of air in between them (hole pointing sideways not up) all of the heat would leave otherwise... I imagine energy rushing through my hands; throbbing with so much energy (that happens to me)... then I imagine the air particles moving harder; hitting the place in between my hands even more putting out energy there... then I envision a thermometer going up until it shatters... after that I envision an oven heating up the space in between my hands... then I envision a small ember being blown on...getting larger glowing more and more... then I envision a small flame getting larger into a larger flame until only that huge flame is in my thoughts. -Thought Processes- An Oven heating it the space up. Flint and Steel making fire. An ember in some easily burning material (ex. cloth) A thermometer going up. The molecules going faster and faster and hitting the space harder Energy flowing through my arms Energy throbbing in my fingers (when I have enough energy it actually does throb) And bands of energy going from objects of heat (ex. light bulbs, people’s bodies) and going into that space (bands move faster and faster towards the space) Rushing air particles into the space giving off energy into the place transferring heat -Energy Getting Processes- -Sun- Think of the sun think about all of that energy in your head. Think of the heat, the pain, the amazing power, all of that. Now finally thrust your hands forward and release all of that energy into whomever or whatever place you want to put it or just keep the energy. -Earth- Think of the core of the earth how hot it must be that it would turn solid rock into gas except for the pressure. Think of that energy going up through your legs flowing into your arms, mixing with your energy, fire on fire and either use it to boost your power or release it for devastating effects. *Using a Ki Flame to help the energy flow well is a perfect way to help you through these techniques. **To make them easier you can also make a pool of energy between yourself and a fire (best if big) and let energy flow back and forth so you category:Psychokinesis